Majin Buu
Good Buu (魔人ブウ：善; Majin Bū Good), also known mainly as Majin Buu is the result of the Innocent Buu using fission to split into good and evil halves. He would go on to become a member of the Z Fighters and live with Mr. Satan. After the battle against the pure Majin Buu, Buu is referred to as Buu instead of Majin Buu and to the world he becomes Mr. Buu He is voiced by Josh Martin. TGTTA 2 Slade, Leonard, Celes and Lisa are all out cold having took quiet the hit from Uka Uka's attack and an pink blob like creature looks down hungry on them, and sets his antennae to turn them into chocolate until The Flying Dutchman tells him not to eat them as he will rain hell on him if he does. Slade finally recovers from the blow and recognizes him as Majin Buu which surprises his team. Slade mentions that he learned about the Dragonball Universe from Gohan and his interactions from The Disney Angels which allowed to know about Buu. Slade asks Majin Buu what is he doing, here in the past since it makes no sense. Majin Buu explains that he was taken out of his current timeline due to a break in time and it was through some Patrick Bateman like lizard Celes knows that it was Toffee that may have had a hand in this and promises Buu to bring him to his place even if she has to beat it out of Toffee. Leonard snarks at Celes's optimism finding it rather overdone and that the pink piece of gum will be joining them probably. Buu takes up Celes's offer and joins Slade's team Dr.Alchemy has beaten down Slade and the others and plans to destory them when Majin Buu decides to interevene and gives them all an deserved beatdown and Alchemy lost his mask which he manages to recover before Slade got to see it. But Buu tells Slade that The voddoo Doctor Thing lost his mask and has lighter blonde hair, Slade asks about the shape of Alchemy, Snart takes it as an innuedo but did notice something unique about the body look and how it was distinct filled and fit. Lisa then calls Leonard on paying attention not to the face where he purs back with sometimes getting the look is better. The Yakuza Saga Buu volunteers to go with the Dragon Team as they save the world from the ever-increasing Yakuza while Gohan, Goten, and Trunks desperately try to rescue the bouncers and assist Ayame, Echidna, and Leann along the way. He did by distracting the Yakuza's aerial forces acting as a regenerative shield assisting LUKIS while the Saiyans took the fight to Dauragon. He then followed them to Dende's Lookout and introduced himself to the other heroes, even making Echidna cringe a little. Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Random characters that pop out of nowhere and annoy Johnathan Tangelo for no apparent reason Category:Lectric's Alliance Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Non Humans Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Flyers Category:Ki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Caped Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Funniest Characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Healers Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Planet Saver Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Scott McNeil Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Slade's Ensemble Members Appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Pet Owners Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Alternate Form Category:Evil Creations Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Team heroes Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Characters who don't Age